EL DUELO DEFINITIVO
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Segunda parte de mi fic:La confusion del duelista.Yugi tendra que demostrar una vez mas que es el mejor duelista,pero esta vez,si gana podria perder algo muy importante para el(MANDAD REVIEWS)Las parejas son Tea+Yugi,Joey+Mai y Serenity+Tristan(simbolica)


EL DUELO DEFINITIVO  
  
Amanece en ciudad Dominó y Yugimoto ,como de costumbre estaba pensando en muchas cosas ,el duelo de monstruos,el posible pasado de Yami y,sobre todo,en ella,Tea,que hacia poco le habia confesado sus sentimientos a los cuales el habia correspondido.  
  
Abuelo:Yugi!Tea ha venido a buscarte  
  
Yugi:Eh!Enseguida bajo abuelo  
  
Rapidamente cogio sus cartas,el puzzle milenario y una cajita que tenia guardada desde hacia un par de meses,y que contenia algo que debia darle a Tea y bajó  
  
Yugi:Hola Tea  
  
Tea:Hola Yugi (el abuelo de Yugi se marcha)Hola,amor mio  
  
Yugi la besa en los labios y la sostiene de la mano  
  
Yugi:Bueno,Tea,nos vamos?  
  
Tea:Claro,Tea  
  
Salen en direccion al colegio Dominó,agarrados y muy acaramelados  
  
Tea:Oye,Yugi me he dado cuenta de una cosa  
  
Yugi:Ah,si?Y puedo saberlo?  
  
Tea:Me he dado cuenta que desde que salimos juntos estas mucho mas seguro de ti mismo y mas despreocupado  
  
Yugi:Bueno Tea,es que tener una novia como tu es la mayor bendicion del mundoy ya no tengo miedo de decepcionarte porque se que nos queremos  
  
El comentario de Yugi hace que se sonroje un poco,Yugi solo sonrie al ver el efecto de sus palabras es su,ahora novia,Tea  
  
Tea(Sonrojada y nerviosamente):Er..Ah Yugi mira que hora es,mejor demonos prisa  
  
Tea sale corriendo   
  
Yugi(riendo):Pero si tu no llevas reloj,Tea  
  
Pero ellos no se dan cuenta de que son observados  
  
Voz1:No puedo entenderlo,como ese beso que le di no afecto para nada a sus sentimientos  
  
Voz 2:Ya ves,Narya,has encontrado un portador del puzzle milenario fiel a si mismo  
  
Voz 1:Me da igual lo fiel que sea a si mismo,por mucho que lo intente sucmbira ante mi  
  
Voz 2(riendo):Con esa actitud no lo conseguiras  
  
Voz 1:Que me sugieres?  
  
Voz 2:Tengo un plan   
  
Voz 1(narya):Te escucho  
  
En la escuela Dominó ya ha llegado la hora del almuerzo:  
  
Joey(mirando a Tea y Yugi,que se dan de comer el uno al otro):Miralos,como lo comparten todo  
  
Tristan:Estas celoso amigo?  
  
Joey:Solo es me gustaria que esos fueramos May y yo  
  
Tristan:Joey..eso es estar celoso(mirando a su amigo con cara de''no te das cuenta'')  
  
Joey:Pues entonces,si,estoy celoso  
  
Tristan:Tranquilo amigo,Serenity y yo antes de besarnos tambien estabamos nerviosos  
  
Joey:Ya...Un momento,QUE HICISTE QUE!!!  
  
Tristan:N..nada olvidalo  
  
Joey:No,ahora cuentamelo no le habras hecho nada mas ¿Verdad?  
  
Tristan:Pues...  
  
Joey(a punto de matar a Tristan):TRISTANNNNNN  
  
Tea(Tras suspirar resignadamente):Ya vuelven a pelearse otra vez  
  
Yugi:Bueno,pero lo que importa es que los dos estamos juntos,no?  
  
Tea(con ternura):Ay,Yugi  
  
Se besan de nuevo hasta que una ley de la naturaleza que dicta que hay que respirar para vivir,se hace patente  
  
Yugi:Oye,Tea,te molestaria que te invitara a cenar esta noche?  
  
Tea:Me encantaria Yugi,de que me serviria tener un novio tan perfecto como tu si no estuvieramos juntos?  
  
Yugi(sonrojado y riendo nerviosamente):Vaya,gracias Tea  
  
Ya de noche en casa de Yugi   
  
Yugi:Que me pongo ,que me pongo que me pongo!!!!  
  
Yami:Relajate amigo,caulquier cosa que te pongas estara bien  
  
Yugi:Claro,como tu eras un faraon y vestias siempre igual...  
  
Yami:Eso ha sido un golpe bajo  
  
Yugi:Perdoname Yami pero es que Tea me importa mucho y qiero dar la talla  
  
Yami(En bajo):Para eso necesitarias unas plataformas,no buena ropa  
  
Yugi:Que has dicho?  
  
Yami:No nada^_^U  
  
CASA DE TEA:  
  
Tea:Que podria ponerme?Quiza esto?(saca una camiseta larga y unos pantalones vaqueros)No,muy conservador,quiza este..(saca un top amarillomuuuy ceñido y unos jeans)Si,me pondre esto  
  
Cuando va a salir se encuentra con Mai  
  
Tea:Hola ,Mai  
  
Mai:Tea,a donde vas?  
  
Tea:Tengo una cita..con Yugi   
  
Mai:Que?Y pretendes ir asi?JAjajaja  
  
Tea(con cara de pocos amigos):Que problema hay?  
  
Mai:Tea,el aspecto en una cita es muy importante y seguro que Yugi vendra muy bien arreglado  
  
Tea:Creo que Joey le esta aconsejando..  
  
Mai se imagina a Yugi con el pelo peinado hacia arriba,vestido con chaqueta marron,jeans y con actitud arrogante  
  
Mai(con una cara como de repelus):Si es asi,retiro lo dicho.Pero de todos modos te ayudare  
  
Mai empuja a Tea dentro de la casa y empieza a maquillarla y arreglarla(jarl)  
  
Mas tarde,ya en el restaurante Yugi esta vestido con una camisa negra sin manga,jeans azules y su puzzle milenario al cuello ademas de una chaqueta vaquera sobre los hombros y llega Joey vestido con camiseta corta y jeans  
  
Yugi:Joey,que haces aqui?  
  
Joey:Hola amigo ,tenia una cita con alguien  
  
Yugi:Con Mai verdad?  
  
Joey:Ya te lo ha contado Tristan,como lo pille  
  
Yugi:No,lo he averiguado por mi mismo  
  
Joey:Vaya,siempre siempre me entero el ultimo de todo  
  
Yugi:Tranquilo Joey  
  
Tea y Mai:Hola chicos  
  
Joey y Yugi:Hola chic....  
  
Los chicos quedaron sin habla y no era para menos.Mai llevaba su tipico chaleco vaquero sobre una camisa negra bastante ceñida y una minuscula minifalda negra.Y Tea...Tea llevaba un top amarillo que dejaba ver bastante carne,ademas de ser muy ajustado y una short vaquero que ,de ser algo mas pequeño,daria el pego como unas braguitas.  
  
Yugi(tras salir del trance):H...Hola chicas ..estais preciosas verdad Joey?  
  
Joey:*****O_o*****  
  
Mai:Que le pasa a Wheeler?No se mueve  
  
Yugi:Creo que esto funcionara,mira Joey,ahi van Tristan y Serenity,agarraditos de la mano  
  
Joey(saltando de la silla):QUE??DONDE,DONDE?  
  
Yugi(dirigiendose a las chicas):Os lo dije  
  
Joey:YUGII  
  
Yugi:Bueno Tea,busquemos una mesa  
  
Tea:Esta bien,Yugi  
  
Mai y Joey se quedan a solas en una mesa.Se hace un largo silencio  
  
Mai:Bien,Wheeler que querias decirme?  
  
Joey:Pues...Vaya,es mas dificil de lo que pense  
  
Mai:Venga Wheeler,sueltalo ya  
  
Joey:Aghhhh,AL DIABLO  
  
La besa brevemente en los labios,consiguiendo que Mai se sonroje  
  
Mai:W...Wheeler..  
  
Joey:Perdoname,Mai,no queria causarte molestias,perdoname por besarte asi  
  
Mai:Perdonarte?JAJAJ.No se si podre perdonar que me besaras asi  
  
Joey:Lo siento,no sabia que no te gustara ese beso  
  
Mai:Eres un idiota.Tu llamas a eso un beso?Yo te enseñare lo que es un beso  
  
Mai se lanza al cuello de Joey,rodeandolo con los brazon y besandolo con una pasión inusitada,Joey al principio no lo creia demasiado,pero al procesar lo que le estaba ocurriendo,solo supo cerrar los ojos,al igual que Mai,que ya los tenia cerrados,y disfrutar ese momento.  
  
Joey:Mai,lo que queria decirte era que...  
  
Mai(susurrandole suavemente al oido):Tienes mucho que aprender,Joey,en ocasiones,sobran las palabras y esta es una de ellas,ahora limitate a disfrutar.  
  
Volvio a besarlo con mas sentimiento todavia,y lo mas extraño aun¿Lo habia llamado Joey?Definitivamente eso debia ser algo bueno  
  
En la mesa de Tea y Yugi:  
  
Tea:Oye,Yugi,queria preguntarte una cosa  
  
Yugi:Venga,de que se trata  
  
Tea:Por que no me confesaste antes que me querias?Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando oir un ''te amo'' de tus labios...  
  
Yugi:Creia que aquel al que querias era a Yami,no a mi y tenia miedo de que por querer ser algo mas que tu amigo dejaras de hablarme,pense que me odiarias y ademas quiza merecieras alguien mejor que yo  
  
Tea(sonriendole a su novio):Para empezar,yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti,pero cuando Yami aparecio me confundi,no tenia claro lo que sentia por cada uno pero me di cuenta que el que siempre estuvo a mi lado era ese chico inseguro de ojos azules,el que lo daria todo por mi serias tu y no Yami por eso mismo tu me mereces mas que nadie en el mundo Yugi.  
  
Tea y Yugi se besan tiernamente en los labios y entonces Yugi recuerda una cosa  
  
Yugi:Tea queria darte una cosa..espero que te guste  
  
Yugi busca en su chaqueta una pequeña cajita negra y se arrodilla delante de Tea quien se sonroja tanto que parece un farolillo en plenas fiestas florales.  
  
Tea:Yu..Yugi  
  
Yugi:Me ha costado mucho sacar el valor para preguntarte esto,Tea pero.Mi amor,aceptas ser mi prometida?  
  
Tea empieza a llorar y se queda quieta Yugi interpreta el silencio como una negativa  
  
Yugi:Bueno,si no quieres lo comprendo,Tea  
  
Tea:Por que no iba a querer Yugi?Acaso hay alguna persona en el mundo que no quiera comprometerse con la persona que mas ama en el mundo?  
  
Yugi:Quieres decir que...  
  
Tea:Claro que acepto Yugi   
  
Pero una sombra les observa:  
  
Erya:Bien Narya,en cuanto salgan esos dos del restaurante comenzaremos el plan  
  
Narya:Conforme  
  
Tea y Yugi no tardaron en salir,ellos iban a empezar a caminar pero entonces una hermosa mujer de pelo largo y negro se les puso delante  
  
Narya:Tu eres el duelista Yugimoto?  
  
Yugi:Quien lo pregunta?  
  
Narya:Soy Narya,una de las antiguas reinas de Egipto reencarnada y vengo a quitarte tu puzzle  
  
Yugi:Jamas te lo dare,no dejare que nadie conquiste el mundo con su poder,si lo quieres,tendra que arrebatarmelo justamente.  
  
Narya:Bien,haremos un duelo pero sera a mi manera.  
  
Una sombra aparece bajo los pies de Tea y la transporta al campo de batalla,engrilletandola  
  
Yugi:Tea!!!  
  
Tea:Ahhh  
  
Yugi:Que haces,sueltala!!!!  
  
Narya:Tranquilo,Yugi,no tiene por que sufrir ningun daño,este campo esta diseñado para que aquel que este engrilletado sufra el mismo daño que mis monstruos y si mis puntos llegan a cero,la chica morira tambien  
  
Yugi:Maldita seas..  
  
Mai y Joey llegan en ese momento  
  
Joey:Eh,si quieres meterte con Yugi te meteras con nosotros tambien  
  
Sombra:Bien ,como querais  
  
La sombre encapuchada coge a Mai y se la lleva tambien al campo,engrilletandola tambien  
  
Joey:Mai,Tea,soltadlas malditas seais sois unas cobardes!  
  
Sombre:Bien,este es un duelo por parejas pero para tener una garantia de que no escapareis  
  
Un par de grilletes atan a Joey y a Yugi al campo  
  
Yugi:Que significa esto?  
  
Narya:Significa que si uno de vuestros monstruos es destruido,vosotros sufrireis el daño.  
  
Yugi:No tenemos alternativa  
  
Joey:Estais listos?  
  
Narya y la sombra:A luchar!!  
  
Puntos Yugi y Joey:8000 Puntos Narya y Sombra :8000  
  
Joey:De acuerdo,juego a mi espadachin de la llama en ataque,frielos espadachin de la llama !!  
  
Yugi:No Joey!!  
  
Tea y Mai reciben una descarga que las deje aturdidas y casi en el suelo   
  
Joey:Que demonios ha pasado?  
  
Yugi:Este campo es una trampa gigante,si destruimos un solo monstruo,las chicas recibiran el golpe  
  
Joey:Pero,que haremos entonces?  
  
Yugi:No lo se...no lo se  
  
Puntos Yugi y Joey:8000 Puntos Narya y Sombra :6200  
  
Sombra:Es mi turno,juego a Gaia,el caballero feroz en ataque y acabo con tu espadachin de la llama y 500 de tus puntos  
  
Puntos Yugi y Joey:7500 Puntos Narya y Sombra :6200  
  
Joey:Es tu turno Yugi   
  
Yugi:''Que carta podria usar,solo puedo confiar en sacar una buena carta ahora y mas vale que no sea de ataque,genial''Bien,juego a Garna,el gran escudo en defensa,pongo dos cartas boca abajo y acabo con mi turno  
  
Narya:Uso el cambio de corazon en tu gran escudo  
  
Yugi:No puede ser...  
  
Joey:Que pasa,Yugi,el gran escudo solo tenia una buena defensa  
  
Yugi:No es eso,tengo 3 cartas de Exodia en mi mano  
  
Joey:Y eso que importa?  
  
Sombre:Hemos trucado la baraja de Yugi,ahora las dos proximas cartas seran dos cartas de Exodia y si el es invocado,perderemos,pero tambien ellas moriran:  
  
Yugi:No...que hare   
  
Yami:La respuesta esta en el campo  
  
Yugi:A que te refieres?  
  
Yami:Fijate en que tienen dos cartas de ''El grillete mortal'',no te dice nada,Yugi?  
  
Yugi:Tiene razon,Joey,ataca a las cartas de grillete mortal  
  
Joey:Estas loco?Pero si tienen 100 puntos de ataque,si las destruimos,haremos mucho daño a las chicas  
  
Yugi:Confia en mi,Joey  
  
Narya:Es mi turno y juego al Juez,en defensa  
  
Yugi:Solo tenemos un turno,bien pues yo juego a mi Guardian celta en ataque y ataco a una de tus cartas de el grillete mortal  
  
El guardian celta ataca pero no ocurre nada  
  
Yugi:Como has hecho eso?  
  
Sombre:Es facil,esos grilletes tienen la capcidad de ser indestructibles durante cien años  
  
Yugi:Demonios!  
  
Joey(riendose):Has dicho cien años,verdad?  
  
Sombre:Si,asimiladno la derrota?  
  
Joey:Mejor prepara tu la tuya.Mago del tiempo!Haz avanzar el torneo mil años  
  
Narya:Como podeis tener tanta suerte?  
  
Joey y Yugi:No es suerte,sino el corazon de las cartas.  
  
Joey:Ataca al grillete mortal,mago del tiempo  
  
Puntos de Yugi y Joey:7500 Puntos Narya y Sombra :5800  
  
Tea y Mai quedan arrodilladas en el suelo  
  
Yugi:Que ocurre?Deberia hebar dejado de dolerles  
  
Narya:No has contado con que este campo tiene una cualidad especial,la tortura eterna ahora ellas sufriran 200 puntos de daño por turno,pero con Exodia a punto de salir,dudo que importe  
  
Yugi saca su ultima carta y es la ultima parte de Exodia que empieza a surgir del campo.  
  
Yugi:No Exodia,detente,paraaaaa  
  
El puzzle de Yugi empieza a brillar y entonces Exodia detiene el ataque y las cartas de Yugi y Joey brillan con un resplandor cegador  
  
Narya:Que significa esto?  
  
Sombra:Es lo ultimo que pense que ocurriria,se esta creando el efecto del magnanimo gobernador  
  
Yami:Como lo sabes,eso solo lo sabia una persona  
  
Sombra:Asi es,mi amado faraon,soy Erya vuestra prometida(Quitandose la capucha)  
  
Yugi:Es la chica que me beso!  
  
Yami:Por que habeis hecho esto?  
  
Erya:Queria vuestro amor,eso es todo  
  
Yami:Erya,nunca deje de amaros,pero no puedo estar con vos fisicamente  
  
Erya:Vuestra memoria esta atrofiada,faraon  
  
Yami:Que quieres decir?  
  
Erya:Os encerrasteis en el puzzle por este efecto pero ahora podreis separaros del puzzle y se creara vuestra forma corporea  
  
Y asi paso,la luz de las cartas transporta el alma de Yami, hasta el cuerpo del mago oscuro,su nueva envoltura material y humana y abrazo a Erya  
  
Erya:Para el combate y liberalos,Narya ya es suficiente.  
  
Narya:Nunca,no hasta que tenga el poder del faraon en mis manos  
  
Todos:Que?  
  
Narya:Asi,es solo deseo vuestro poder faraon,aunque tenga que mataros en el intento.Invoco al dragon alado de Ra,ataca al faraon  
  
Yami:Ahhh  
  
Erya intercepta el ataque y cae al suelo,muy malherida.  
  
Yami:Erya,Erya,no te vayas,por favor  
  
Yugi:Donde estas,EL RENACER DEL MONSTRUO !!  
  
Erya:No servira de nada,joven duelista,mi destino estaba marcado.Yami,por favor,no odieis a mi hermana  
  
Erya muere en brazos de Yami  
  
Yami(llorando amargamente):Noo  
  
Narya:Por que?Erya,por que lo has hecho?Vale,podeis iros,todos,dejadme sola(rompe a llorar)  
  
Joey:Crees que vas a quedar asi,has amtado a tu propia hermana mereces el mismo destino  
  
Yami y Yugi:No merece la pena,Joey,ya ha sufrido bastante  
  
Joey:Pero..  
  
Yami:He dicho que basta ya,el derramar mas sangre no arreglara nada  
  
Joey deja guardada la carta del guardian celta con la que pensaba atacar a la vida de Narya y recoge a Mai  
  
que esta inconsciente  
  
Yami:Yugi,recoge a Tea y llevatela de aqui  
  
Yugi:Pero que pasa contigo,Yami?  
  
Yami:Ya no me necesitas,quiero hacer una ultima cosa pero necesitare tu ayuda quiero reunirme con Erya,me ayudaras  
  
Yugi:Que me propones?  
  
Yami:Matame,Yugi y hazlo ya  
  
Yugi:No,Yami no puedo,no me obligues a hacer eso,por favor  
  
Yami:Usa al mago oscuro y eliminame de una vez  
  
Mago oscuro?A Yugi se le acababa de ocurrir una idea  
  
Yugi:Yami,dices que los monstruos son el antiguo alma de un guerrero encerrado en una carta no?  
  
Yami:Que pretndes Yugi?  
  
Yugi:El alma de Erya debe seguir aqui,que ocurrira si metemos su alma dentro de un monstruo?  
  
Yami:Podria vivir  
  
Yugi:Creo que esta carta servira(sacando la carta de ''La hija del mago oscuro'')  
  
Yami:Esta bien,alma mortal,viaja hasta uno de mis siervos y hazte corporeo  
  
Y el alma de Erya es introducida en el cuerpo de la hija del mago oscuro,que es liberada de su prision en las cartas y ahora es humana,al igual que el Yami mago oscuro,lo unico que les diferenciaba era que conservaban sus poderes de cartas  
  
Yami:Erya,amor mio  
  
Erya(en el cuerpo de la hija dl mago oscuro):Eh,como es que sigo viva?Que es este cuerpo?Faraon,sois vos?  
  
Mago oscuro(Yami):Asi es,mi amor,crei que te perderia  
  
Hija del mago oscuro(Erya):Ahora estamos juntos y para siempre esta vez  
  
Se besan y mientras,Yugi trata de despertar a Tea   
  
Yugi:Tea,mi amor,despierta  
  
Tea(abriendo los ojos):Y...Yugi?  
  
Yugi(Con los ojos llorosos):Tea,para la proxima vez ,hazme un favor,no me digas adios,es demasiado triste  
  
Tea:Y que deberia hacer?  
  
Yugi simplemente la besa en los labios,expresando todo el amor que queda en su corazon,y ella le corresponde.  
  
Asi,Yami y Erya tuvieron que adaptarse a vivir en el siglo XXI,pero aun asi cualquier penuria seria poca,pues tanto Yami como Erya tenian un gran apoyo,se tenian el uno al otro  
  
Joey y Mai empezaron a salir juntos,puesto que habian descubierto que se querian mas de lo que ellos mismos creian  
  
Yugi y Tea siguieron juntos y comprometidos comprendiendo que su amor noo podria romperlo ni la mas atroz de las muertes  
  
Tristan sale con Serenity,cosa que no gusta mucho a Joey pero que acepta por ver feliz a su hermana  
  
Mokuba:Oye,Seto,en que piensas?  
  
Seto:Parece que Yugi tiene buenas cartas,extraordinarias  
  
Mokuba:Que quieres decir Seto?  
  
Seto Kaiba:Tengo una espinita clavada pero pronto me la sacare y cuando lo consiga,el mundo sabra quien es el mejor duelista.  
  
En la frente de Kaiba aparece el ojo de Ra,y rie malevolamente  
  
¿Podra Kaiba hacer frente a Yugi ahora que Yami es un humano mas?¿Es realmente Kaiba?¿De que espinita se trata?  
  
Lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo(que hare cuando este obtenga 15 reviews)  
  
UNA ETERNA RIVALIDAD  
  
  
  
N.DEL AUTOR:Espero que este fic os guste,como veis he inventado dos personajes nuevo y he cambiado un poco mi estilo(Mandad reviews y asi sabre que estilo preferis)Os lo dedico a todos 


End file.
